Prom Anubis Style
by BehindTheseCastleWalls
Summary: Sophia has been stoned. The Osirian has died. And the Anubis House Is still standing. Sibuna has done it once again. All they have left to do is Prom. My friends, this is Prom Anubis Style


**A/N this was in my head and I had to finish it. NICOLE IS MY OC. Anyway might do another HOA story but IDK yet. Well read review and ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HOA**

* * *

Victor finished wrapping up the touchstone as he placed it into a wooden box. He sealed it with a key and began to descend downstairs. As much as he hate to admit this. He was going to miss this place. But-even though he would never admit this- he would miss the little brats. They kept him young.

He walked down the stairs as he saw the entire Anubis house watching him along with and Trudy. He looked at the students. _Oh how grow up they look._ He suppressed a smile and took out his pin.

_I want to hear a pin drop. _He thought. Letting the pin fall to the floor. Something to remember him by. The children began clapping. Smiles on their faces.

"Miscreants." He muttered and walked out the house. Eric and Trudy walked him out. Jerome looked at them as they left. He turned back to his friends. They all looked at each other. Fabian spoke. "We did good didn't we?"

They all nodded. Each understanding what he meant. Jerome smirked. "You know there's a party out there. With our names on it."

Jerome and Joy walked in front. KT and Nicole (since they had no dates) held hands as they walked down. Willow and Alfie smiled as they laughed. Patricia and Eddie smiled at each other as they went to the dance. Mara and Fabian brought up the back.

* * *

Nicole was dressed in a red sweetheart neckline knee length dress with gold sequins on the bottom. Her grey little heels twinkling along with the various bracelets on her wrist. Her natural curly hair was put down but straighten into little little curls causing it to reach her waist. She looked around the room as KT approached her.

She was dressed in a grey sparkly off the shoulder dress. KT pointed behind them and Nicole noticed Mara and Fabian getting cozy. Nicole then noticed Eddie looking sad._ Poor guy. I feel bad for him_. She looked back at her match making friend.

"You get Mabian and I get Peddie." Nicole said. KT nodded her head. Only a couple minutes later Nicole saw Mara and Fabian kissing. She whipped out her phone and took a pic. She put the phone back in her little purse and walked to Eddie.

"You okay Eddie?" She asked.

"Yea just great. Lost all my osirian powers I feel awesome." He replied sarcastically. Nicole rolled her eyes. _ is back._

"No need to get snippy with me Eddison. Come on its Prom be happy!" She began dancing in her seat. Eddie looked at her. In his mind telling her to stop. She ignored him. Once done she looked at him.

"Ok that's it. I know you feel sad about losing your Osirian powers but you don't need to be a bitch about it." She cursed. Eddie looked at her. She never cursed unless it was aggravating her. "Why did you do it?"

"What?"

"You thought you were going to die. Okay die. You never knew about losing your powers my question is why did you do it?" She looked at him. Eddie kept quiet. "If you knew you were going to die why did you do it?"

"Because I rather risk myself and protect all of you guys then the other way around." He admitted. Truth is that was it. But most importantly he didn't want his dad or his girlfriend getting hurt.

"How sweet." Nicole said. Eddie mentally face palmed. _I said that aloud didn't I? _Nicole nodded her head.

"Yea you did. But look at it this way. Would you rather have your osirian powers and all the people you love gone?" Nicole spoke. She stood up and went to the dance floor. She turned around to see Patricia walking towards him.

"You wanna dance?" She asked.

"You hate dancing."

"Ya but I could make an exception for a superhero.

"Well I'm not. Not anymore."

"You are to me." She replied honestly. Eddie smiled but still didn't get up. "Come on Eddie all our friends are dancing." When he didn't get up she grabbed a cup of juice. He followed the cup with a woah woah and stopped her from pouring it on him.

"Okay." He replied and they headed to the dance floor. Nicole eeekk and took a picture of them. She wrapped her arms around Eddie and Patricia and began to sing. "We are the champions. My friends..."

The Anubis seniors laughed. Soon enough all the couples began dancing. Mabian was trying to do the wave. Jeroy were just moving side to side. Walfie was just twirling each other around talking about college. And Peddie were just enjoying each others company.

Eddie smiled as he thought of Nicole's question. Would you rather have your osirian powers and all the people you love gone? Well of course he didn't. He didn't want his Yacker to be gone. And if he had the choice to keep his osirian powers or her it would always be her.

Patricia let out a blush and looked down as Eddie realized he spoke aloud again. Nicole noticing the Peddie moment began recording again. _Eeek Say I love you doofus! _

"I said that aloud didn't I?"

"Yup." She spoke. "You really mean that?"

"Yes. Yacker do you remember what I said during the fireworks. It's you I want to be with doofus. It's always has been and it always will be."

"Thanks weasel. Don't go all sappy on me."

"You love it as much as you love me." He spoke. Patricia muttered yea. Eddie smirked.

"Did I just hear what I think I heard?" He spoke quietly. A grin plastered on his face. As he began to sing."You love me. You love me." She laughed at him but tried to glare. "Well I love you too Yacker, even though you Yack a lot."

"Yea I love you too even though you eat like a pig." She admitted. Eddie smiled and kissed her. Nicole's mouth formed an O.

"KT please tell me you saw that." KT nodded her head, her curls moving up and down. Nicole squealed and jumped up and down. "I got it on tape bitches!" KT laughed at her petite friend's reaction. Noticing all the couples still dancing they moved away.

Nicole walked closer to KT and they began dancing. She looked at KT and thought of an idea. She brought KT to her height level and whispered into her ear. KT smiled and nodded her head. The two walked to and then to the stage.

"Hello." Nicole tapped the microphone. Once working she spoke again.

"Since it's our last day here we have decided to sing a song. It goes out to all your couples there. And a special message to a certain group of people We did it once again." Nicole spoke directing the message to Sibuna. They understood it meant saving the world.

"It's called On My Mind a song written by us." They spoke together. The music played.

Baby, I'm telling you,

you make me feel so high.

I know you feel it too,

and I lose my breath the times you say "goodbye".

I count the time, 2, 3, 4

you to come back to me

and see how much I could give!

I'm counting 4, 3, 2, 1,

day you'll be back with me,

so let me tell you this,

Nicole sang. The band began to play the appropriate instruments following the girls lead. Drums play quietly in the back ground and the guitar came out. Playing a certain rhythm. KT took a breath as she began to sing. _You can do this Kara. _

Baby, I love you.

And it's always the same,

going insane here without you.

Without you.

Baby, I love you.

I'd fly a million miles every night

just to hold you, to hold you.

You're always on my mind.

She sang and the Anubis seniors smiled. Nicole smiled and switched her mic for a set of headphones instead. The red set matching her dress. She picked out another for handed to her and two began to dance. Soon enough the crowd joined them.

You know I'd wait for you.

By the freeway in the afternoon.

With a shake wave or two,

rain is falling down.

And with each and every drop, I think of you.

I count the time, 2, 3, 4

you to come back to me,

and when I see your face, my heart, it stops.

KT stopped all of sudden. Then began to sing again. The two sung in harmony. KTs powerful voice with Nicole's soft one. They soon began to do the wave. Dexter,Cassie,and Erin smiled. Nicole went to and the two began doing the robot. Eddie blushed as he saw his dad dancing.

Baby, I love you.

And it's always the same,

going insane here without you.

Without you.

Baby, I love you.

I'd fly a million miles every night

just to hold you, to hold you.

You're always on my mind.

It was almost the end of the song. KT brought Nicole back up to the center of the stage. The two shared a look as they walked down the stairs on the stage. Now it's showtime. Clapping with what they sang everyone joined in. The two walked into the middle of the stage.

Everybody in love, say "yeah",

everybody in love, say "yeah".

Everybody in love, say "yeah",

ooh, yeah.

Everybody in love, say "yeah!"

Everybody in love, say "yeah".

Everybody in love, say "yeah!"

Yeah!

Seniors from Anubis,Mut,Isis,and Hathor all smiled at the two. Truth be told they loved those two. Nicole brought out her cool dance move. The last part of the song.

Baby, I love you.

And it's always the same,

going insane here without you. Without you.

Baby, I love you.

I'd fly a million miles every night

just to hold you. To hold you.

Baby, I love you.

And it's always the same,

going insane ehre without you. Without you.

Baby, I love you.

I'd fly a million miles every night

just to hold you. To hold you.

Nicole and KT smiled as they approached the last line. Together they sang in perfect harmony.

You're always on my mind.

Cheers broke out from all the seniors and the freshman. Each one of Anubis congratulating them. The duo smiled. Nicole looked at the whole Anubis household. This was it. This was the end. Once prom was over she told everyone to stay for a bit. It was time for a picture.

They all stood together happy smiles on their face. And a certain 6 held their right hand over their eyes. _Sibuna_. They all thought.

Nicole carefully held the picture flat as she glued it into the page. It was the final page of her Anubis scrapbook. Once it was completely glued she shut the book carefully. In her mind she was giving an end to Anubis.

_And the tale of the House Of Anubis has come to an end..._

_Well at least for now.._

* * *

**Just Imagine Eddie doing the VoiceOver for the last two sentences like he did in TOR. On My Mind is from Brad Kavanaugh. So yea. I just had to write that. Til next time -A**


End file.
